


Das Hexendesaster

by Iceprinzess



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, halloweenAU, non Football AU, not really scary, studentau
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprinzess/pseuds/Iceprinzess
Summary: Als ich noch ganz klein war und Angst vor der bösen Hexe in Hänsel und Gretel hatte (was zumindest teilweise der kreativen Art der Illustration der Märchenbuchausgabe geschuldet war), sagte meine Mutter zu mir: „Du musst keine Angst haben. Das sind nur Geschichten. Das ist nur ausgedacht. Die Figuren existieren nicht wirklich. Sie können nicht aus dem Buch kommen und dir was tun. Sie können nicht hinaus.“ Dann strich sie mir übers Haar und ich war beruhigt, denn ich war vier Jahre alt und glaubte alles, was meine Mutter sagte.





	Das Hexendesaster

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt an Halloween, dem 31. 10. 2017, in einer fiktiven Stadt.  
> Es war zwar schon Halloween, aber der erste Satz kloppte erst heute morgen in meinem Kopf auf und deswegen kommt es später als das eigentliche Halloween.  
> Why did I write this? Send help!

Als ich noch ganz klein war und Angst vor der bösen Hexe in Hänsel und Gretel hatte (was zumindest teilweise der kreativen Art der Illustration der Märchenbuchausgabe geschuldet war), sagte meine Mutter zu mir: „Du musst keine Angst haben. Das sind nur Geschichten. Das ist nur ausgedacht. Die Figuren existieren nicht wirklich. Sie können nicht aus dem Buch kommen und dir was tun. Sie können nicht hinaus.“ Dann strich sie mir übers Haar und ich war beruhigt, denn ich war vier Jahre alt und glaubte alles, was meine Mutter sagte. 

Ich habe das große Glück, meine Eltern lange bei mir zu haben. Wenn man seine Eltern lange bei sich hat, dann merkt man, dass sie nicht so perfekt sind, wie man glaubt, wenn man vier Jahre alt ist oder zehn Jahre. Dann merkt man nämlich, dass sie auch Fehler haben, weil sie genauso Mensch sind wie man selbst. Dass sie irrational reagieren in bestimmten Situationen oder dass sie egoistisch sind oder uneinsichtig oder Vorurteile haben.  
Dass meine Mutter mich angelogen hatte, an diesem Abend an dem sie mir das letzte Mal Hänsel und Gretel vorlas (denn es war das Märchen, das ich von allen am wenigsten mochte), merkte ich erst 19 Jahre später.  
Am Morgen des 31. Oktober hatte mich eine Welle der Produktivität erfasst und ich putzte die Wohnung, um mich nicht mit meinem Referat für einen meiner Germanistik-Kurse beschäftigen zu müssen.  
Ich staubte gerade mein übervolles Bücherregal ab. Eigentlich, wenn ich gerade so davor stand, könnte ich es auch mal neu ordnen. Meine neuesten Bücher hatte ich immer nur in die noch freien Stellen gequetscht und mittlerweile sah das nicht mehr ästhetisch aus.  
Ich nahm die ersten paar Bücher aus der vorderen Regalreihe und legte sie auf dem Boden ab. Ein Krimi, der in Frankreich spielte (gelesen), ein Fantasy-Buch (halb gelesen), ein anderes Fantasy-Buch (nicht angefangen) und „Der Prozess“ von Kafka (für die Uni gelesen). In der zweiten Reihe des Regals sah ich ein richtig altes, abgegriffenes Buch. Sogar der Einband war schon vergilbt. Das Märchenbuch, das schon meiner Oma gehört hatte. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, es von zu Hause mit in meine eigene Wohnung genommen zu haben.  
Ich angelte es aus dem Regal. Es war schon so alt, dass einige Seiten bereits begannen, auseinander zu bröseln.  
Ich ließ die anderen Bücher links liegen und ging in Richtung Sofa. Ein Märchen hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gelesen.  
„Hey Max, hast du mein Latein-Wörterbuch gesehen?“ plötzlich stand Leon, mein bester Freund und Mitbewohner, der in seinen Trainingshosen erstaunlich attraktiv aussah, in der Tür.  
„Ne hab ich nicht.“ gab ich abwesend zurück.  
„Was hast du denn da? Ist das neu?“ fragte Leon und deutete auf das Buch.  
„Das ist mein altes Märchenbuch. Ich hab’s grade im Regal gefunden.“  
„Bist du nicht ein bisschen zu alt für Kindermärchen?“  
Ich blickte vom Buch auf und Leon an. „Wer wollte denn heute Abend unbedingt auf die Halloween-Party, bei der man sich verkleiden muss?“  
„Jaja, schon gut.“ Er kam zu mir und setzte sich neben mich aufs Sofa.  
„Lies mal was vor, ich hab keine Lust, die Lateinübersetzung zu machen.“  
„Ich bin kein Entertainment-Center.“ brummelte ich, schlug aber trotzdem das Buch auf.  
„Welches Märchen willst du denn?“ fragte ich.  
„Ist mir eigentlich egal. Hauptsache ich komm um Latein drum rum.“  
„Du könntest mir alternativ beim putzen helfen.“ schlug ich vor.  
„Du hast das Buch angeschleppt.“ grinste er.  
„Na schön.“ Ich seufzte theatralisch und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. „Schneewitchen. Pumpelstilzchen. Allerleirau. Dornröschen. Rapunzel. Die weiße Schlange. Die kluge Gretel. Hänsel und Gretel.“ zählt ich auf.  
„Das.“ sagte Leon.  
„Ich mag Hänsel und Gretel nicht.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Ich mag halt die Hexe nicht.“  
Leon guckte komisch. „Aha.“  
„Naja, sie wohnt in einem Haus aus Lebkuchen, das ist doch total unrealistisch.“  
„Du gruselst dich vor einer Märchenhexe.“ Leon grinste.  
„Tu ich nicht.“  
„Doch tust du.“  
„Nein. Die ist nicht echt. Die kann nicht aus dem Buch!“  
Leon nahm mir das Buch ab und studierte eingehend das Bild, das Hänsel, Gretel und die Hexe vor dem Pfefferkuchenhaus zeigte.  
„Ich hab Hunger.“ kommentierte Leon.  
„Du hast immer Hunger.“ Ich nahm Leon das Buch weg und legte es auf den kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa ab und stand auf. Leon war kein guter Koch, deswegen übernahm ich meistens die Zubereitung des Essens und überließ Leon den Aufwasch.  
„Haben wir Pfefferkuchen?“  
„Wenn du keine gekauft hast, dann nicht.“  
„Schade eigentlich.“ Ich wandte mich Richtung Küche. Vielleicht waren ja noch Kekse da. 

Plötzlich ertönte eine schrecklich hohe Stimme. „Knusper, Knusper, Kneuschen. Wer knabbert an meinem Häuschen?“ Mir fuhr es kalt den Rücken runter.  
„Haha sehr witzig, Leon.“ sagte ich während Leon aufschrie.  
Ich fuhr herum.  
Mitten im Wohnzimmer stand eine Frau. Ihre langen roten Haare, die aus einer Kapuze hervorquollen, waren von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Das Gesicht lag unter der Kapuze des dunklen Mantels im Schatten und war kaum zu sehen. Aber aus ihrem dunklen Kleid ragten ihre dünnen, weißen Finger wie die Beine einer alten farblosen Spinne und ihre Augen glühten rot in ihrem Gesicht.  
Sie sah aus wie die Hexe im Märchenbuch.  
Ich starrte sie an. Meine Mutter hatte wohl gelogen. Figuren konnten sehr wohl aus Büchern rauskommen.  
Die Hexe streckte die Hand aus. „Wenn ihr Süßigkeiten wollt kann ich sie euch geben. Ich verlange nur eine kleine Gegenleistung.“ sagte sie mit süßer Stimme.  
„Wir wollen keine Süßigkeiten. Wir wollen überhaupt nichts. Verschwinden Sie. Gehen Sie dahin zurück, wo sie hergekommen sind!“ Leon stand von der Couch auf.  
„Aber ich kann euch alles geben was ihr wollt. Geld, Macht, die Liebe eures Lebens. Habt ihr euch nicht schon lange gewünscht, dass euer Schatz das selbe empfindet? Ich kann euch dieses Glück verschaffen. Ich verlange nur eine kleine Gegenleistung. Nur ein Tropfen Blut und der, den ihr wollt, wird euch für immer lieben!“  
Die Liebe meines Lebens. Und das nur für einen Tropfen Blut.  
Leon stellte sich schützend vor mich.  
„Wir wollen nichts von Ihnen. Gehen Sie ins Buch zurück, los.“  
„Ich kann bis heute Nacht jemand anderen finden, dem ich einen Wunsch erfüllen kann.“ Sie lachte ein grausames Lachen. Ihre roten Augen glühten uns an. „Überlegt es euch. Alles was ihr wollt.“  
Sie drehte sie um, ihr Mantel rauschte, und sprang durch das offene Fenster (das ich vor dem saugen aufgemacht hatte, denn gut gelüftet ist bekanntlich halb geputzt) und flog als eine dunkle Wolke davon. 

Ich starrte das Fenster an. Das war grade nicht wirklich passiert. Das konnte nicht sein. Es war nur ein Märchen, nur eine Geschichte, es gab keine Hexen. Das konnte nicht sein!  
„Max?“  
Leon stand auf einmal vor mir. „Ist schon ok, alles ist gut, ich bin da, alles ist gut.“ Leons Hände lagen an meinen Wangen und er küsste mich auf den Kopf. „Ich bin da, alles gut, beruhig dich!“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich mein schnelles Atmen. Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand übers Gesicht.  
„Fuck, Leon, ist das grade wirklich passiert?“  
„Ich fürchte schon.“ er war blass, die Finger kalt und sah verwirrt aus.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Leon sah sich ratlos um.  
„Wir sollten die Polizei anrufen!“ schlug ich vor.  
„Spinnst du? Die halten uns doch für komplett gestört! Am Ende landen wir in der Geschlossenen und dann fangen wir die Hexe nie wieder ein.“  
„Sie wieder einfangen? Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?“  
„Max, wir haben sie beide gesehen, unabhängig voneinander. Wir haben sie beide gehört! Das wir dieselbe optische und akustische Halluzination haben, halte ich für ziemlich ausgeschlossen!“  
„Weißt du, was ich für ausgeschlossen halte?“, unterbrach ich ihn, „ Dass eine komische Alte aus einem alten Märchenbuch steigt, mit uns einen Pakt eingehen will und am Ende aus dem Fenster davon fliegt!“ schrie ich ihn an.  
„Aber es ist passiert, Max. Es ist passiert. Und es war irgendwie unsere Schuld. Wer weiß, was die Alte mit uns vorhatte und jetzt haben wir sie auf die Welt losgelassen!“  
„Wir sind aber nicht die Ghost Busters. Oder Supernatural! Wir haben keine Ahnung von sowas! Und außerdem haben wir uns das vielleicht alles nur eingebildet.“  
„Max, heute ist Halloween. Ich glaube, das mit der Hexe ist wirklich passiert.“  
„Wenn das irgendein bescheuerter Streich von dir ist, dann hau ich dir so eine rein, dass du es Weihnachten noch merkst!“  
„Wie denn? Hab ich etwa geplant, dass du das Buch findest? Und ich wusste doch gar nicht, dass du Angst vor der Hexe aus Hänsel und Gretel hast!“  
Mittlerweile schrieen wir uns an.  
„Wir sollten uns beruhigen und uns überlegen, was wir machen.“ sagte ich. „Atmen wir erst mal tief durch.“  
„Ok.“ sagte Leon. „Also. Rekapitulieren wir.“  
„Eine Hexe war in unserem Wohnzimmer.“ meinte ich und ließ mich aufs Sofa sinken.  
„Gute Zusammenfassung. Wieso war sie in unserem Wohnzimmer?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“  
„Ich auch nicht.“  
Ich starrte das Märchenbuch an. Jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein, ich hatte es für eine Übung zu den Gebrüdern Grimm im letzten Semester mit hierher genommen. Danach musste ich es ganz hinten ins Regal geschoben haben, weil sonst nirgends Platz war.  
„Leon! Du hast es doch selber gesagt, heue ist Halloween!“  
„Ja, das hab ich gesagt, aber bis jetzt stand an Halloween ja auch keine Hexe in der Wohnung.“  
„Nein das nicht! Aber ich hab gestern den Galileobeitrag zu Halloween gesehen! Halloween kommt aus dem englischen und ist die Abkürzung für All Hallows Eve, die Nacht vor Allerheiligen. Aber das christliche Fest hat sich aus einem Keltischen entwickelt. Und angeblich sind am 31. Oktober die Tore zwischen der Anderswelt und dieser Welt offen und die Geister und Dämonen können sie passieren.“  
„Also, deine Theorie ist, dass die Tore heute tatsächlich offen sind und wir mit dem Märchenbuch und den Pfefferkuchen die Hexe herausgelockt haben?“  
„Kann doch sein.“  
„Ist auf jeden Fall eine gute Arbeitshypothese. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch rausfinden, wie wir sie zurück locken können.“  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht.“  
„Sie hat doch gesagt, dass sie heute Nacht noch jemand anderen findet.“ meinte Leon langsam.  
„Und?“  
„Was wenn sie nur heute Nacht Zeit dafür hat? Was wenn sie heute Nacht irgendwas bekommen muss, was es ihr erlaubt in dieser Welt zu bleiben und sie sonst zurück muss?“ er holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und tippte auf dem Display herum.  
„Laut dieser Internetseite haben die Wesen nur diese Nacht, um eine lebende Seele zu ergreifen. Das garantiert ihnen ein Leben nach dem Tod. Man verkleidet sich um sie abzuschrecken und damit die bösen Geister einen nicht erkennen.“  
„Dann könnten wir Glück haben. Wenn das mit dem Verkleiden funktioniert, dann sind heute alle Verkleideten schon mal sicher vor ihr. Und sie fällt nicht all zu sehr auf, was auch gut ist.“  
„Dann müssen wir uns nur noch um die Sorgen machen, die nicht verkleidet sind. Sehr beruhigend.“ 

Eine halbe Stunde später hockte ich vor meinem Laptop, beschäftigt mit der Recherche über Hexen, Bannkreise und Zauberei. Leon kam mit einem Rucksack ins Zimmer.  
„Also, ich war in der Kirche und hab Weihwasser besorgt. Jetzt guck nicht so, nur für alle Fälle, dann hab ich Mesut angerufen. Du hast ne E-Mail über Hexenbeschwörungen im Alten Orient. Außerdem habe ich einen Hammer und Salz eingepackt. Und Kerzen und ein Feuerzeug.“ zählte Leon auf.  
Immerhin hatte er sich gut vorbereitet für unsere geplante Hexenjagd. Nach einiger Diskussion hatte ich eingewilligt, dass wie die Hexe wieder einfangen müssten bevor sie sich eine Seele verschaffte.  
„Ich hab ein bisschen was gelesen über Hexen. Das meiste, das man findet ist über Hexenverbrennungen oder wie man selber Magie anwendet. Völliger Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst. Das meiste hat mit positivem Denken zu tun. Aber ich hab raus gefunden, dass das Wort Hexe wohl von hag wie Hecke kommt und das irgendwie damit zusammen hängt, dass die Hexen mit einem Bein im Reich der Lebenden und mit einem im Reich der Toten stehen. Es gibt gute Hexen, die diese Verbindung zum Heilen nutzen und böse Hexen, die sie nutzen, um den Menschen zu schaden.“  
„Unsere fällt, denke ich mal, in die letzte Kategorie. Zumindest solange sie auf der Jagd nach einer Seele ist.“ meinte Leon.  
„Das glaub ich auch. Jedenfalls kommt daher die Sache mit dem Besen. Ursprünglich war das nämlich eine Zaunslatte, auf der sie geritten sind.“  
„Unsere konnte auch ohne Zaun fliegen.“  
„Stimmt. Dazu hab ich nichts gefunden. Allerdings hab ich gelesen, dass um keltische Städte oft eine Hecke oder Mauer oder ein Zaun war. Der fungierte auch als Bannkreis gegen das Böse. Also auch gegen Hexen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und hier in der Innenstadt hat sich so ein Bannkreis noch erhalten.“  
„Was würde uns das bringen? Das heißt doch nur, dass sie nicht in den Kreis kann. Alles außerhalb so eines Kreises steht ihr doch offen, oder nicht?“  
„Das schon!“ grinste ich. „Aber das beste kommt zum Schluss. Sie will so schnell wie möglich eine Seele. Und wir beide wissen, das hier ist eine Studentenstadt und fast alle werden deswegen heute auf dieser Party sein, zu der du auch wolltest und die Party ist im-„  
„Im Speicher!“ rief Leon.  
„Genau. Julian hat doch da mal an einem Ausgrabungsprojekt teilgenommen. Und der Speicher liegt innerhalb des ersten belegten Siedlungsgebietes der Stadt!“  
„Also, wenn es einen Bannkreis gibt, dann liegt der Speicher auf jeden Fall drin!“  
„Denke ich auch. Sie könnte also versuchen, innerhalb des Bannkreises zu kommen.“  
„Aber das Gebiet außerhalb des Bannkreises ist ziemlich groß, unsere Wohnung liegt ja schon außerhalb. Und die alte Stadtmauer steht nicht mehr, die wurde im zweiten Weltkrieg weitestgehend zerstört. Genauso wie die Stadttore.“ wandte Leon ein.  
„Bis auf eins. Das im Albrechtspark steht noch, genau wie ein Stück Stadtmauer. Und da gibt es eine Karte, wo die Mauer früher verlief. Ich glaube da sollten wir anfangen.“ 

Der Himmel war so grau, dass es schon ziemlich dunkel war. Trotzdem war das letzte erhaltene Stadttor im Albrechtspark leicht zu finden. Es war als eine der Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt ausgeschildert und wurde mit Leuchtstrahlern angestrahlt.  
An sich war es schon ziemlich verfallen, weil die Stadt wenig Geld für die Restaurierung alter Gebäude hatte. Das Betreten war wegen Einsturzgefahr des Daches sogar verboten. Der alte Durchgang, von dem aus auch eine alte Holztür (die man bestimmt durch Eintreten auf bekommen hätte, so morsch sah sie aus) ins Innere führte, war aber noch gut erhalten. Genau wie die letzten verblieben Teile der Stadtmauer, die nicht den Bomben und der darauffolgenden Feuersbrunst zum Opfer gefallen waren. Der historische Stadtkern war zwar weitestgehend im Original wieder aufgebaut worden, aber für den Wiederaufbau der Mauer hatte man keine Notwenigkeit gesehen, zumal das Stadtgebiet mittlerweile ja weit über die Mauer hinausragte. An der stadtkernabgewandten Seite war eine Informationstafel des örtlichen Tourismusbüros angebracht, die über die Stadtmauer und ihre ehemaligen vier Tore berichtete. Sie zeigte auch den Verlauf der Mauer an.  
„Das ist jetzt weniger als ich erhofft hatte.“ stellte Leon fest, als er die Karte betrachtete. Das Gebiet, dass die Mauer früher umschlossen hatte, fasste nicht einmal ein Drittel der heutigen Fläche der Stadt ein.  
„Und außerdem, hast du nicht auf der Herfahrt gesagt, Feuer hat eine reinigende Wirkung? Vielleicht hat der Brand im Krieg dem Bannkreis ja den Garaus gemacht.“ überlegte er und drehte sich vom Schild weg zu mir um.  
„Kann schon sein. Aber ich hab gelesen, wie man einen Bannkries zieht.“ ich stand auf dem Rasen und begutachtete die Umgebung.  
„Soso. Das wird doch nie was.“  
„Wenn du so rumzweifelst, bestimmt nicht.“  
„Na gut. Es wird bestimmt funktionieren.“ Leon stellte den Rucksack ab. „Was brauchst du denn dafür?“  
„Das Salz. Die meisten Leute im Internet behaupten, das reicht. Und hast du was zum schreiben dabei?“  
Leon kramte im Rücksack und reichte mir das Salz. „Hier. Aber mit nem Stift sieht es schlecht aus.“  
„Kreide wäre am besten.“ antwortete ich während ich die Box, in die Leon das Salz zum besseren Transport gekippt hatte, vorsichtig öffnete.  
„Kreide. Ja, klar hab ich Kreide dabei, gleich neben dem angereicherten Uran und dem Anthrax, das ich immer mit mir rum trage. Nur für den Fall.“ murmelte er sarkastisch vor sich hin.  
Leon tastete mit der Hand im Rucksack herum und holte dann tatsächlich eine Papierschachtel mit Kreide drin hervor. „Offenbar habe ich noch welche von meiner kleinen Nichte dabei.“ er sah die Kreide an, als hätte sie ein Verbrechen begangen, schloss den Rucksack und setzte ihn wieder auf.  
„Also, was genau ist dein Plan?“ fragte er.  
„Eine gute Frage.“ Ich begann, das Salz vor dem Durchgang des Tores in einer zusammenhängenden Linie zu verstreuen. „Ich werfe jetzt quasi das Salz auf den Boden und dann schreibe ich noch was an die Mauer, damit wir nicht die ganze Linie neu machen müssen. Die Zeichen an der Wand weiten den Zauber sozusagen aus.“  
„Das klingt unglaublich verrückt aber erzähl weiter.“  
„Mit etwas Glück, hab ich mir überlegt, erneuert das den Bannkreis, wenn er zerstört wurde, schafft einen Neuen, wenn es nie einen gab oder verstärkt ihn, wenn der ursprüngliche noch in Kraft ist. Wenn wir dann Glück haben, bringt schon das die Hexe dazu, hier aufzutauchen, weil sie uns davon abhalten will.“  
„Und wenn nicht? Denn, ich betone das nur ungern nochmal, es gibt Menschen außerhalb des Kreises.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber heute ist ja Feiertag, und es ist kein besonders tolles Wetter. Die meisten gehen also erst heute Abend aus, wenn sie zu einer Party wollen. Und bis dahin locken wir sie mit Keksen an.“  
Leon sieht nach oben in den Nieselregen. „Ok, seh ich ein.“  
Er holt die Kekse und das Märchenbuch aus dem Rucksack. „Und dann fangen wir sie mit dem Buch irgendwie ein?“  
Ich nickte und betrachtete meine Salzlinie.  
„Ich hoffe das klappt.“ murmelte Leon.  
Ich nahm ein Stück Kreide aus der Packung und malte erst ein Pentagram auf die Mauer. Daneben schrieb ich „Nicht Hexe“ gut lesbar an die alten Steine. 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was jetzt passieren soll.“ sagte ich.  
Leon sah auch ratlos aus. „Vielleicht funktioniert es nicht, weil wir keine Frauen sind und nicht zaubern können?“  
„Na, ich glaube, das ist das letzte woran es scheitert. Gandalf kann ja auch zaubern und der ist keine Frau.“  
„Hey, mich überrascht nichts mehr. Immerhin stehen wir im Wald und ziehen einen Bannkreis, damit eine Hexe, die aus deinem Märchenbuch geklettert ist, sich keine Seele holen kann.“  
Da hatte er unbestreitbar recht. Und das klang alles so verrückt.  
Leon legte einen Arm um meine Schultern. „Hey, jetzt mach dir keine Sorgen.“ meinte er sanft. „Das funktioniert. Und wenn wir das hier überstanden haben, dann schreibst du ein Buch dadrüber und das wird ein Bestseller.“ er küsste meine Schläfe. „Und wenn gar nichts funktioniert, haben wir zwar wahrscheinlich einen Gehirntumor, aber du kannst trotzdem ein Buch schreiben, wenn du willst, hm?“ er drehte uns so, dass wir einander gegenüber standen und legte eine Hand unter mein Kinn, damit ich zu ihm hochsehen musste.  
Ach, Leon. Wenn du wüsstest, wie gern ich dich jetzt küssen würde. 

Aus den Büschen hinter uns drang ein Rascheln. Wir fuhren herum und Leon stieß mich hinter sich.  
„Was macht ihr da!“  
Da stand sie, die Hexe, genauso schaurig wie am Morgen, aber noch viel schauriger unter den Bäumen im Platzregen, der mittlerweile eingesetzt hatte. Ihre roten leuchtenden Augen lagen auf dem Salz, dass ich immer noch in der Hand hatte und auf dem Buch in Leons Hand.  
„Habt ihr es euch überlegt? Wollt ihr doch meine Hilfe?“ säuselte sie.  
„Nein.“ sagte Leon fest.  
Aber vielleicht, überlegte ich, wenn sie mir Leon geben würde… Ich blickte zu Leon hinüber. Nein, ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es wäre nur Zauber, es wäre nicht echt.  
„Seid ihr sicher? Was ist mit dir?“ sie durchbohrte mich mit ihrem Blick, „Wünscht du dir nicht, er würde dich lieben?“  
Mir gefror das Blut in den Adern. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste es!  
Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Leon schob sich vor mich. „Du fasst ihn nicht an!“  
„Dir kann ich doch auch helfen!“ sie ging auf Leon zu. „Stell es dir vor! Er würde dir gehören! Für immer. Er wäre für immer dein.“  
Leons Schultern spannten sich an, sie kam immer näher, sie durfte Leon nichts tun. Mein Körper reagierte wie von selbst, ich warf mich vor Leon und stieß ihn nach hinten zu Boden.  
„Heldenhaft.“ lachte die Hexe. „Aber wieso wehrt ihr euch so gegen mich. Kommt schon, ich brauch nur einen Tropfen.“  
Sie streckte ihre langen dünnen Finger mit den langen dünnen Fingernägeln nach mir aus. Ich war starr vor Schreck.  
„Du musst mir das Blut nicht freiwillig geben. Ich wollte nur nett sein, ich kann mein Blut anders bekommen.“  
„Nein, Max.“ Kurz bevor ihre Finger mein Gesicht berührten warf Leon sich zwischen mich und die Hexe, in seiner Hand das Märchenbuch.  
„Ich hab gesagt, du fasst ihn nicht an.“ grollte Leon.  
Die Hand der Hexe steckte im Buch fest. Ihre Finger hätten eigentlich auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskommen müssen, so lag waren sie. Ihre Augen würde groß und sie starrte Leon hasserfüllt an. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Hand herauszuziehen, doch es ging nicht. Sie fing an zu schreien. Ihr Arm wurde immer tiefer zurück ins Buch gesogen und als sie bis zur Schulter im Buch steckte folgte ihr Körper. Immer mehr von ihr verschwand im Buch, ihr Geschrei wurde schriller und schriller und dann war sie verschwunden und es war still.  
Leon ließ das Buch fallen. Ich holte mechanisch das Feuerzeug aus seinem Rucksack, hielt es an das Buch und zündete es an. Es brannte wie Zunder. 

Stumm und schwer atmend starrten wir auf verbrannte Buch, dessen letzte Überbleibsel im nassen Gras vor sich hin glimmten.  
„Sie ist weg.“ murmelte Leon. „Es ist vorbei.“  
„Ja.“ flüsterte ich erleichtert zurück und zog ihn in meine Arme. Ihm war nichts passiert.  
„Das glaubt uns kein Mensch.“ murmelte er in mein Haar.  
Ich löste mich von ihm und nahm seine Hand. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“  
„Und da ziehen wir als erstes einen Bannkreis.“ er lächelte schwach und ich lächelte zurück. 

Ich hängte meine nasse Regenjacke an den Garderobenständer als Leon, der sich gerade die Schuhe auszog, aufblickte und meinte: „Sag mal, was hatte die Hexe eigentlich immer damit, dass ich deine große Liebe wäre.“  
„Äh.“ fuck, das war schlimmer als die Hexe. „Also, ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht war sie einfach verzweifelt.“ druckste ich herum. Meine Wangen brannten und ich konnte Leon nicht in die Augen blicken. Mist, Mist, Mist.  
„Man, Alter, da kommt eine Hexe und du kannst mir immer noch nicht sagen, dass du verknallt in mich bist!“ Leon lachte.  
Dann zog er mich an sich. „Ich liebe dich.“ er sah mich ernst an, auf seinen Lippen ein sanftes Lächeln und dann küsste er mich.  
Seine Lippen lagen weich und rau und zärtlich auf meinen. Meine Augenlider schlossen sich flatternd und ich presste mich an ihn um so viel Körperkontakt zu haben wie möglich.  
„Du hast dich ja auch nicht getraut.“ hauchte ich gegen sein Lippen, als ich mich soweit gefangen hatte, dass mein Sprachzentrum wieder funktionierte.  
„Stimmt.“ murmelte Leon zurück. Er löste sich von mir.  
„Wir kippen jetzt den Rest Salz vor die Tür und dann kuscheln wir uns in mein Bett, gucken einen seichten Film und knutschen rum. Von Halloween hab ich heute echt genug!“  
Ich lächelte ihn an. „Das ist eine gute Idee!“ 

„Weißt du,“ meinte Leon, als wir zusammen in seinem Bett lagen und ich ihm von der Geschichte mit meiner Mutter erzählt hatte, „vielleicht hatte deine Mama ja doch ein bisschen Recht.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Ich hob den Kopf von seiner Brust und blickte ihn an.  
„Naja, zunächst mal, ist uns heute eine abgedrehte Geistersache passiert, weil Halloween war. Das war ein Geist aus der Anderswelt, nichts weiter. Sie war vielleicht gar nicht aus dem Buch und das Buch war nur ein Verstärker oder sowas.“  
Ich nickte um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich seinen Gedankengang nachvollziehen konnte. „Wie ein Vergrößerungseffekt.“  
„Ja, genau. Und zweitens, wenn die Bösewichte aus den Büchern kommen könnten, könnten es die Guten dann nicht auch? Und wenn sie es könnten, würden sie uns vor dem Bösen bestimmt beschützen, weil sie es ja auch in den Büchern besiegen.“  
„Das ist ein sehr beruhigender Gedanke.“ meinte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn.„Es ist trotzdem total abgedreht.“  
„Aber am Ende des Tages liegst du halb nackt in meinem Bett, also ist das doch irgendwie ein guter Tag gewesen.“  
Ich lachte. Das konnte auch nur Leon so positiv sehen.


End file.
